


Indiscretion

by Not_like_other_humans23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Blood and Gore, Castiel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_like_other_humans23/pseuds/Not_like_other_humans23
Summary: The boys learn that the knight of hell Cain has a bastard child that could potentially have the powers to rival that of an archangel they must find this person before Lucifer who has plans to use this person's powers for a hostile takeover of heaven hell and everything in betweenOr reader is a half demon child of the MarkStory takes place after season 11In this version when Castiel got his grace back he got his wings back as well.(((((I'm very sorry to anyone who was looking forward to me completing this fanfiction I just can't :( I was personally very let down with the last few episodes. After watching this show for 15 years saying I preferred the ending of game of thrones  would be an extreme understatement. I know this dramatic but my heart it be broken 💔 lol I'll probably never watch supernatural again 😭 so thank you for the love on this fic bye for now ilu 💕))))))
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader, Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester/You, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. The blood of Cain

"we have a problem" Castel said in a low and irritated voice. looking at Sam and Dean sitting at the kitchen table sipping back a beer each. "did you get him to talk ?" Dean mumbles through the neck of the bottle. with a heavy sigh and a momentary pause. Castiel finally replies with an even more irritated "yes"

"well what did he say?" Sam pips up "he told me Lucifer is searching for the child of Cain". Castiel grumbled as he pulls out a chair and drops himself in it

"Cass what the hell are you talking about? Cain didn't have a kid" Dean snaps "well according to the demon in the basement he do! apparently Knights of Hell are also capable of indiscretions!" Castiel spits back. "so what are we talking here half human half demon?" Sam asks. "no not just any demon" Castel sighs "Cain a knight of hell this person is a child of the mark their power could rival Lucifer himself. if he finds this person both of their power together would mean the end !" "I had that thing on my arm for a year and it turned me into Jason voorhees!!!!" Dean snaps "you're telling me there is a whole person walking around out there made of its mojo!!!"

"We must find this person before Lucifer and exterminate them !" Castiel says bluntly "wow hey what do you mean exterminate? ! "We don't go around killing people! we don't even know if this person has even done anything wrong !!" Sam exclaims "we e can't risk it!" Castiel yells as he slams his hands down on the table. "We must kill the half breed !" "will you two chill out for a second" Dean buts in "do we even know who we are looking for ?"


	2. Unremarkable

"WHY WONT YOU WORK!" . you scream at the tv as you smack the side of it in frustration. After a few more strikes to the side a picture starts to come in. "Young and the restless well I guess it's better than nothing" you say to yourself. The tv looked like it was from the 80's but that's what you get when you stay at motels in bum fuck no where.

Nevertheless you weren't going to let the ancient TV ruin your celebratory mood. After all you finally caught up with and takin down the werewolf you were tracking for 2 months. Unfortunately though the son of a bitch dropped about 7 people before you took him out. You push yourself up from the tv and make your way over to the fridge grabbing a beer. With a sad sigh you pop the lid off and take a sip and dump a little down the sink. “One for me and one for my homies” you joke trying to lighten your mood.

As you turn your head to look out the window. you see the lights of an older looking car pulling in the parking lot. Who the fuck would be checking in at this hour? you think to yourself. You try squinting your eyes to get a better look.

"FUCK !" You yell as you back away from the window. Frantically stuffing your things into your bag. Suddenly there is a knock on your door. "hello are you in there? FBI we just want to talk about the murders in town" a men yells from behind the door

you quietly throw your bag over your shoulder and creep into the bathroom. slowly cracking open the window first throwing out your bag. Then hoising yourself out landing in a crouched position. before you could even think of a way to get around front to your car without being seen. You look forward to see sensible shoes and a dark pair of dress pants "shit" you say to yourself. as you finally look up at the stoic-looking man in a trench coat. his eyes linger on you for a few seconds.

quickly you stand up getting ready to make a run for it then suddenly he reaches out his hand and proceeds to touch your forehead. Your world starts to go dark and you lose all the strength in your body. The last thing you see is the angels face as you fall forward into strong arms. Then everything goes black .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam: Cass is this really necessary ?

Castiel: Yes there is no telling what she can do it's better to be prepared !

Dean: I know one thing she can do ....

Sam: Dean come on man focus !

Dean : I'm just saying damn

Castel: shh I think she is waking up

the first thing you try to do is rub your eyes when you were unable to remove your arms from your back you realized you were cuffed. And that your legs were tied to the chair you are sitting on "fuck sakes come on man" you whine to yourself as you look up at your 3 captors the Winchester's and their angel boy. who didn't know these assholes.

You take a second to take in your surroundings you seem to be in a windowless room the with brick walls a cement floor. With what looks like a giant Devil's trap on it. You roll your eyes at the sight of it .

please don't hurt me you beg trying to play the scared damsel in distress card . "cut the crap we know what you are" Dean barks what a dick you think to yourself. "I don't know what your talking about" you say in a meek and afraid voice. while looking him straight in the eyes trying your best to come off sincere . "lying is pointless" the angel leans down to you with a cold expression his face inches from yours . "you are the child of Cain!"

"And you sir are in my personal space"

"Enough games!!"Castiel snaps

damn it all I'm not fooling anybody you think to yourself .

"Fine yes I'm Cain's bastard" you say locking eyes with Castiel "happy now ? what do you dicks want from me? I haven't done anything wrong!?"

Dean cracks an amused smile. "Well sweetheart we have been looking for you for a few months now tracking you from motel to motel always towns with cases seems to us that your"-- "yes brainlet I'm a Hunter". you cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

'well isn't that a Noble job for a demon" he replies. "I'm not a fucking demon I'm a human!" you snap "well your lineage would suggest otherwise." Castiel retorts through gritted teeth. "yeah well I don't have any powers I eat I sleep I get sick like any other human. Which means the devil's trap you have me sitting on top of doesn't do jack shit! So if you assholes wouldn't mind uncuffing me I'll be leaving now !"

with that Castel snaps. you feel a head on the back of your neck and something cold and Sharp pressed against your throat. Definitely an angel blade you think to yourself. you look forward and lock eyes with the angel your faces almost touching "I'll end this now!" He growls 

"CASS!!!!!" Dean yells

You gaze deep into his irises seeing the bright blue light Behind his pupils He nits his eyebrows together giving you a knowing look 

"I see you" you whisper with a small grin on your lips

He forcefully pushes to Blade tighter to your throat

you keep eye contact with him appearing unfazed by his threat 

"do it !". You provok him 

neither one of you blink for what feels like an eternity. suddenly to you're surprise his grip loosens on you and he backs away.

"your being hunted by all of hell" Sam finally speaks. "I know." you say in a small voice. "So you know what Lucifer has planned for you?" he questions You take in a shaky breath before answering "kind of almost a year ago this spider caught a fly he filled me in on some of the details. he was a low-level demon so he didn't know too much he was able to tell me that Lucifer wants to use me and my power for a shall we say a hostile takeover. "

"I don't know how I don’t seem to have any powers but I definitely wasn't going to stick in one place and let him find me. just in case he knows something that I don't know

I've been running ever since" "why did you try to run from us?" Sam continues "why wouldn't I? I'm not dumb I know you guys want to kill me. That would be the easiest way to solve this problem. but I don't feel like killing me is justified!" You state.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Dean asks "I already told you I don't have any powers !" You bark back. Dean motions over at Sam and Castiel and the three of them step outside the door

"what now" Sam asks "we can't kill her she's one of us and she hasn't done anything wrong." "she is the spawn of a knight of hell!" Castiel growls Sam cuts him off "look she says she has no powers and I believe her ! we have been tracking her for 7 months now. We have never seen any evidence of her using any kind of powers in the cases she's dealt with. as far as I can see she's just a hunter running for her life and still taking the time to help people".

"her powers will manifest it's only a matter of time ! " Castiel says angrily "well fine we will keep her here and keep an eye on her. if that happens and she starts to go darkside we will take her out !" Sam offers Dean plasters a big grin across his face 'I'm all for her staying here in the bunker with us!" after a few seconds of angry looks Castel finally speaks "fine! but she is not to leave until we find away to take down Lucifer ! We can't afford him getting his hands on her!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Lore :)  
> (Y/n) is the half demon bastard child of Cain and a human woman she is in her mid to late twenties and the only living product of the mark. Unlike angels, Lucifer and other demons who have all gotten their powers trickle-down from God (y/n)'s power also comes directly from the true darkness the yang to God yin his sister.  
> Other facts:  
> When looking into an angels eyes she can see past the vessel peering at their true face  
> Angels pupils glow blue  
> (y/n) pupils glow red  
> Her abilities currently unknown.


	3. Time passes

it's been over 4 months since you were kidnapped and forced to stay in this bunker with the Winchester brothers and their angel boy. they told you they wouldn't kill you as long as you stayed here with them. honestly you didn't think it was too bad of a deal the bunker was pretty nice and you got your own room which was decent! much better then a motel room.

The bunker had a great Library! Anything you ever wanted to know about anything and everything supernatural the library had it. it is essentially the lore motherload. you made it a habit to read books in the kitchen late into the night while munching on something sweet.

Castiel was often present as well although the interactions between you both were scarce. He would keep to his self tinkering with the antennas on the TV or doing some of his own reading.

It dawned on you that this was most likely his routine before you came along and you were possibly invading his space. Even if that were the case you would never get any indication from the stoic looking angel.

You sometimes stare at him while he isn't looking in fascination. He never reacts to anything everything he does he does it with a cold stern look on his face. Were all Angels like this? You wondered or was it just this Angel or was it just towards you ?

He definitely doesn't like you but you don't take it personally. He is a soldier of heaven and you are half sarcastic hell spawn you both are natural enemies after all . However you do find it somewhat odd that his wordless presents at night feels comforting. It's funny the man would smite you into oblivion if he was given the go-ahead and yet you find comfort in him being there regardless.

_**How twisted**_ .

You have however become close with the brothers. They were for the most part easy going Sam liked to keep busy finding jobs a serious all work and no play kind of guy. Dean is more care free. Both of them are great in their own ways but you would be lieing if you said you didn't have the most in common with Dean. Him and you both have that never-say-die attitude.

For the past few weeks you have been secretly doing some research on some disappearances a few towns over you suspect it is vampires all you need to do now was to convince the brothers to let you go !

"Oh come on guys don't you trust me!" you whine "we do." Sam begins but-- "it's unwise to let her go what if Lucifer's demons find her." Castile buts in you look around Sam to the angel sitting at the library table if it was up to him you would die of old age down here. "awe Cass! I didn't know you cared !"you say sarcastically . The Angel shoots you a confused stare. after a few seconds you let out a sigh. He hates me you think to yourself.

you turn your attention back to Sam "but what Sam? I have to get out of this bunker and stretch my legs! I got to hunt just let me do this ! I've done all the research. im positive there's a nest in St. Louis. just give me 1 maybe 2 weeks tops. I'll have them cleared out. Come on let me do this! I'm going crazy here please you know I'll come right back! please please please." "OK FINE !" Dean yells "on one condition you're not going alone."

"fine by me pack up let's hit the road!" you reply "we can't Dean sighs we have our hands full here. Cass will go with you." "It's ok I can go alone I don't need a babysitter!" but before you can continue on complaining you are cut off by the angel I'll do it. you stare at him from across the library silently trying to figure out what he's thinking

_**he’s definitely going to feed me to a vampire I'm on to you angel boiiii!** _

your snapped out of your thoughts by Dean "hey Earth to (y/n) are you listening?" "Yup sure." you reply in a flat tone

with an annoyed look on his face Dean huffs. "For the love of God don't get yourself killed." Castiel stands up from his seat and begins to walk forward "don't worry I will keep her safe!"

You roll your eyes

_**yeah because I haven't been doing this almost my entire life** _

Luckily for you the boys went back and got your car from the motel and brought it back to the bunker when you first got there . your beloved black 1975 plymouth duster with orange stripes down the sides you pop the trunk and throw your bags in . After shutting it you walk around to the front and climb in the driver's seat where Castiel is waiting on the passenger side. "I like this car." he says you look at him surprised by his statement. you aren't really used to him sharing his feelings.

"Me to but the real question is do you like 90's music? cuz that's what we're listening to the hoollleee way there!" you say jokingly he just gives you a blank look "I never really listen to music." "well my feathered friend you chirp excitedly you are in for a treat!" you say knowing full well you have Barbie girl on your playlist . you crack an evil grin as you turn the keys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You have been on the road for 6 hours now your eyes were starting to feel heavy. It was only midnight but admittedly you had not gotten much sleep the night before. You were so excited to get out of the bunker you found it almost impossible to get to sleep. suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder

"(y/n) I will drive you need to sleep your exhausted." Castel says "no I'm ok" you mumble. "It wasn't a suggestion pull over!" Castel demands impatiently. "fine fine." you say as you pull off to the side of the road. Quickly getting out and switching spots with Castiel. he pulls back onto the road and before you new it you were off to dream Land.

"(y/n) wake up we are here I have already checked us in" you hear Castiel say you open your eyes and look at the clock on your phone 2:30 you let out a grown as you opened the car door. "We are in number 4" Castiel says as he passes you the keys "I'll get the bags" he offers you nod your head and continue for the door.

once inside you size up the room two queen size beds a tv area and a kitchen area. Not bad you've stayed in worse. Castel walked in behind you with the bags. You garb yours from him and head to the bathroom to washed up for bed. 30 minutes later you step out in nothing but an over sized shirt feeling refreshed with your hair down.

as you make your way over to your bed passing Castiel in the tv area of the room. You could feel his eyes on you "what?" you ask him bluntly stopping just short of your bed. He freezes for a second before tilting his head to the side and replying you have long lags.

You turn to face him silent for a few seconds not really knowing what to make of his statement. you stick out your right leg and look down at it .

"yeah I guess" you say still feeling confused. Suddenly he rips his gaze from you and reaches for the TV remote on the end table holding it up and changing the channel you give him one last look before you crawl up your bed and under the covers "goodnight Cass."


	4. This small room

The next morning you woke up to the sun shining through the window. it was going to be a warm day you thought to yourself. you looked around the room for Castiel. you found him on the sofa with the laptop opened. "find any leads you sing out" " yes I think so." he replies back "3 women have gone missing in the downtown area Stories are all the same girl goes out with her friends for a night out meets a guy doesn't come home the next day."

"I see I guess we will have to check it out the bar scene" you say as you sit up. feeling a bit of a breeze looking down you realize that your over sized shirt was gone. you were sitting there in your bra and underwear!! quickly you grab the blankets and wrap them around yourself.

suddenly you get the feeling that someone is watching you. Looking up you see Castiel standing there leaning against the half wall that separates the TV area from the bedroom area. "You must have gotten to hot in your sleep" he began "you sat up and pulled off your top and kicked off the blankets then went back to sleep." it took you a second to realize you had slept in your underwear and bra with no blankets covering you next to his bed all night. You felt kind of guilty you probably made him feel uncomfortable. Can Angels even get uncomfortable? do they even care about that kind of thing? you asked yourself

"I'm sorry I'm not used to sharing a room with other people" you say shyly while looking away. after a few seconds he responds breaking the silence "why are you apologizing?" he asks your look up at him feeling a burn in your cheeks "I'm apologizing for sleeping like this and possibly making you feel uncomfortable" you mumble .

he tilts his head to the side and gets a far away look in his eyes like he's deep in thought "I guess" he begins in a low voice "it would depend on your definition of uncomfortable." "Umm what?" You ask one brow arched. "Nothing" he clears his throat "it's not important. I accept your apology". "Ok then? well if anything that answers my angel question" you say to yourself out loud. "What angel question" Castiel asks. 'no it’s nothing you reply."

oooookkkk ok then no harm done you say while sliding off the bed with the blankets still wrapped around you. After quickly bending down to grab your bag you make your way to the bathroom. I'm just going to put some clothes on you say . looking over your shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a fun morning of running around town questioning people on what they did or didn't see Castiel and yourself decide to stop at a small cafe in town.

It was recommended to us by one of the people we questioned. apparently their chocolate chip pancakes are "world-famous" and far be it from me to turn down chocolate chip pancakes! it only took 20 minutes for the food and coffee to come out.

"I doubt they are world-famous but they do look pretty good Castiel you should try some" you say holding up a small piece on the end of your fork to his face. "I don't need food" he mumbles. "I know but you can still taste it though right?" you reply he lets out a sigh and proceeds to cover the piece of pancake with his mouth and chew. his expression becomes one of disgust "what’s wrong is it not good?" you say as you put a peace in your own mouth "these are amazing!!" you proclaim "how could you not like them?" You ask.

"They are to much" he replies while taking a sip of water. "To much? Well I am something of a sugar junkie maybe these only appeal to me" you mumbled.

"no" he cuts in "they are to much because Angels taste differently than humans. I can taste every molecule frankly it's disgusting."

you pause for a second before letting out a giggle. You couldn't help but laugh at the bluntness of his statement. he gives you his serious squinty eyed stare "it's nothing" you say still giggling.

 _ **your so serious**_.


	5. Passing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized my character development and world building was poor so I deleted the last few chapters and am in the process of rewriting them.

It’s been a few days since Castiel and yourself blow into town but so far you've got bubkes on the missing women. The only thing you new for sure was that the weekend was when they were last seen two going missing on a Friday and one on a Saturday. Castiel and you didn’t arrived in town till 2:30 am Sunday morning you both opted to spend the week searching for leads. maybe you could locate the nest before the weekend then you could skip the bar but as the days passed it seemed less likely that you would find the nest. before hand.

You sat at the motel kitchen table gripping a cup of coffee in your hands. “are you ever going to finish that?” Castiel asks. “Probably not” you say while looking down at the liquid. It’s been in your hands so long it's not even hot anymore. shit honestly it's not even warm anymore. “The coffee here is gross” you state.

“So” he begins “are we staking out downtown again tonight?” you pause and look up at him a cookie sticking out of your mouth “well I was going to go to a drive in movie and stake out the big screen.” “What’s a drive in movie?” He gives you his usual confused face. “Well it’s like watching a movie on your TV. Except your TV is the size of the side of a building and your watching it from your car with other people also watching from their cars.” You explain to him.

“Is that really the best use of your time” he criticizes “you know what Cass” you sigh “it's Thursday we have been staking out the downtown area for days now with no luck. One of my favourite movies is playing at midnight and all I want to do is stuff my face full of popcorn and pretend my life is normal for a few hours! If that’s ok with you! ”you snap at him while standing up and grabbing your coat from the back of your chair and slipping it on.

“Where are you going now?” Castiel questions “it’s only 10?” “ I’m going to get snacks for the movie” you say opening the front door “I never buy them there it’s way to over priced!” “Well what movie” he asks as you walk out the door . “Scream ” you yell out to him from drivers side of your car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After driving around for an hour listening to some tunes you find an open gas station not far from the drive in. you get out and begin to full up your gas tank staring mindlessly off into space. You almost don’t notice the two men pull into the gas station immediately after you. You lock eyes with one of them on your way into the store but he doesn't leave his car even though they are park at the gas pumps. Weird you say to yourself as you enter the store picking up a basket you begin to fill it with chips and honey buns and chocolate bars. Then you walk up to the cashier and put the basket on the counter. “Is that everything” the teenage looking boy asks you “nope! and one vanilla milkshake!” You say with a big smile on your face.

You take your bag of treats in one hand and your milkshake in the other. Holding it up to your mouth sippin on it happily in your own little world as you exit the store and start the walk back to your car.

The gas pumps are empty but you can’t shake the feeling that your being watched you brush it aside still sipping on your milkshake only a few feet from your car.

*Splash*

your milkshake hits the ground. The arm you were holding it with now shielding your body from a knife stabbing down at you tearing through your jacket and skimming your Flash . The demon holding it meets your eye’s “well it must be our lucky day” he laughs “stop off for a 2/6 get hells most wanted!” “the boss we’ll be Pleased” the other one boasts standing in front of you.

“Oh no looks like you got me what ever will I do” you say in a lazy sarcastic voice as you quickly and swiftly extend the arm that's blocking the knife and grab the demon by the hair of his head. Bringing it crashing down hard into your knee twice then pulling out an Angel blade from your jacket you stab him through the throat. Instinctively you drop to the ground avoiding the second demons swiped at you. Then as fast as you dropped you pop back up stabbing him up under his chin. Making quick work of the black eyed bastards.

You take a step back to catch your breath . you let out a whimper Seeing all your goody's spilled all over the ground was heartbreaking to you. “SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!! I fucking hate demons!” You scream getting into your car and slamming the door peeling out of the parking lot making your way to the drive in still wanting to get a good spot for the movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You ended up having to buy snacks at the drive-in thanks to the black eyed bitch's attacking you at the gas station. you should probably be trying to figure out if they tipped their friends off about your whereabouts before you offed them. but you had a feeling they didn’t they most likely kept it to themselves so they could take all the glory for catching you. Demon’s are so predictable. Honestly though momentarily you don't really give a shit you got a good spot right up front you have a large bag of popcorn and a large cup of coke and that is all that mattered to you right now . The movie is about to start when you hear the flutter of wings you look to the passenger side to see Castiel sitting there.

How did you find me ? you ask “I googled drive theatres in this city then checked movies and show times” he tells you eyes forward seeming to be in awe at the big screen . “Oh did you now? I thought this wasn't the best use of my time?” You mock his earlier statement. He gives you a gloomy look and you decide to take it easy on him. “Cass if you wanted to come you should have just said so” you joke. “How could I have you left in a huff I had no time to” he pouts . You croak one of your eyebrows at him and laugh “Castiel ? Are you mad right now ?” he looks at you with clear irritation on his face “No I don’t believe I am mad!” He says eyebrows knitted together. “I do like movies you know!” . You stare at him feeling a little bad you hadn't considered asking him to come along with you. But how were you to know he likes movies it's not like he's a big conversationalist. “Actually no” you whisper “I didn't know” “well I do” he mumbles.

“after a few minutes of quiet both of you focussed on the movie screen Castiel breaks the silence “(Y/n) why do I smell blood and sulphur?” your body stiffens at his question but you stay quiet and give him the side eye. “ (y/n)?” “ Yeah?” you say “are you going to answer my question” he says and you can feel him staring a hole through the side of your head. “yeah I don’t know Cass you must be imagining things.” You feel him inch his self closer looking you up and down. There is a rip in your jacket. he says grabbing your arm to get a better look. Spotting blood seeping through a lazily wrapped gash . His eyes snap back up at you a mixture of concern and anger gracing his face “your hurt!” “How did this happen??”he asks almost in a growl.

You let out a sigh “Two black eyes got the drop on me at a Gus station its fine I handled it” you tell him in a flat tone eyes still glued to the big screen. “You handled it? You handled two demons just you?” He questions. “Yeah Cass I’m a Hunter it’s kind of my job. Oh yeah” you say pulling an Angel blade from your jacket and passing it to him “thanks for the loan.” He frowns while checking his coat. Then looks at you wide-eyed “When did you --why did you take it ?” He asks. “Well” you begin taking a sip of Coke “I figured if I'm going to go off alone a gun is good but a gun and an angel blade is better” he doesn't respond just looks at you tilting his head to the side unable to argue with your logic. “You have an Army of demons out looking for you! and your sitting here bleeding like it’s no big deal” He snaps angrily at you. “ I killed them before the could smoke out and go tell their little buddy’s now can we please just watch the movie!!” you plead

Wee need to leave” !!! He loudly orders

“No!” you tell him

“YOU PIGHEADED GIRL!!!!!” Castiel yells angrily as he puts his hand on your shoulder. Bringing you both back to the motel room.

“God damn it” you Huff walking over to your bed and throwing yourself on it “why do you hate me” you whine into your pillow.

“I don’t hate you” he sighs walking over to your bed “I am concerned angels are alerted when demons are killed I don’t want to risk them coming down to investigate and finding us. Laying low here is a better option then sitting in a public drive in with the clear scent of sulphur on your skin. Now stop whining and please sit up so I can heal you.”

You comply by lazily sitting yourself up legs hanging off the side of the bed. You new he was right but it didn’t make you feel any better about missing seeing your favorite movie on the big screen. He brings his hand to your forward head but nothing happens. He frowns at you then tries again and again nothing happens. I don’t understand he says looking baffled . “It’s ok Cass you probably can’t get it up for half-breeds it’s not a big deal I heal fast and I don’t scar” you say taking off your jacket to reveal your poor bandaging skills.

He says nothing as he walks to the bathroom gone only a second then returning with a first aid kit. sitting himself next to you on the bed. “You might be right he says but in the meantime we should rewrap this you have done a terrible job.” You let out a dry laugh “gee Cass tell me what you really think” “I just did” he says while peeling the old bandage off your arm. “This cut is pretty deep” he states narrowing his eyes and pouring iodine over it. Your limb jolts and you hiss at the pain. “I’m sorry” he says giving you a sympathetic look while he softly rewraps the cut with new bandage. You pull your arm back as he finishes getting a better look at it. wow Cass your pretty good at this you say admiring his handiwork. “I learned how to do it from my time as a human” he tells You. That’s right you had almost forgot that the angel before you had once been human for a short time you recall Dean spilling all the gory details to you when he was a few to many drinks deep.

You laugh to yourself at the memory. “Well Cass you say standing up digging your keys out of your pants pocket. I’m going to go get a shower and get ready for bed and you are going to go get my car. I can’t just leave it at the drive in they will have it towed” you tell him dropping the keys in his hand.

“Ok I will be back soon” he says Standing up and with the sound of wings flapping he's gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were not long out of the shower laying in bed trying your hardest to get to sleep. You hear the door open and close “(y/n) are you awake” you hear Castiel ask you sit up turning on the lamp next to your bed. Yeah unfortunately you tell him rubbing your eyes. He walks over to your bed laying a bag on it “what is this?” you ask him. Even though it was necessary he begins I felt bad you missed the movie you give him a confused face as you open the bag pulling out box of unpopped popcorn scream 1 and all 3 sequels on DVD you feel excitement bubble up inside as you quickly and without thinking move to the edge of the bed and throw your arms around Castiel's neck in a tight hug. He stiffens under your touch before awkwardly bringing his hands up ghosting them over your back. Hesitating for a few seconds then ever so lightly returning your hug. You take notice of his awkward movements and inch yourself away. “Sorry Cass I guess I got carried away I have looked everywhere for these with no luck! Where did you find them?” you ask him smiling from ear-to-ear.

“Vancouver” he replies you gave him a surprised look “Vancouver?” You say walking over to the microwave opening the box of popcorn and putting a package in. “well thank you Cass it’s really sweet of you to go through all that trouble to get them for me.” He stays silent and nods his head just then the timer on the microwave goes off and you grab the steaming bag hot hot hot you yell running over to the coffee table and throwing the bag on it. Then grabbing the first scream and putting it in the motels ancient DVD player you skip back to the sofa making yourself comfortable. Looking over at Castiel still standing by your bed “Cass”you call out smacking the empty space on the sofa next to you “come watch it with me!”

He looks at you with a bashful expression on his face “if you insist” he says as he makes his way over to the sofa seating himself next to you.


	6. Take me out

You open your eyes to see the room lit up with sunlight and the dvd menu playing on a loop. you felt so comfortable it would have taken no effort to fall back into a peaceful slumber. You let out a lazy sigh Stretching your arms upward one of your hands landing in what felt like hair you pause for a second then lazily let it run downward feeling an ear, jawline, neck and collar “good morning Castiel” you say dropping your hand from his neck and pushing yourself up from his lap. “Good morning” he replies to you in what seemed like a flustered voice. He then removes his arm from around your side. sitting back on your feet facing him you ask “Cass did you stay like this all night?” I did he says “I’m sorry” you tell him “I didn’t mean to use you as a pillow why didn’t you wake me up?” “You were sleeping so deeply I didn’t want to disturb you. I trust you slept well?” He asks while clearing his throat. “Actually yeah that was probably the best I have slept in a long time” you say yawning.

He stares at you for a few seconds then his eyes drop “How is your arm?” He asks "My arm?" you hold it up and begin unwrapping it. "See good as new" you say holding it out to him. He reaches out taking it into his hand “amazing it’s like you were never cut” he says softly rubbing his fingers across the previously damaged area. “Is it always like this ?” he asks looking up at you. “For the most part cuts like this will take a day or two to heal. He narrows his eyes at you “is it the same for every injury?” ‘Well” you begin “I was stabbed in the gut once. It brought me to the brink of death but once I was out of the woods the wound was gone it a week.” “So” you say standing up “ critical injuries will not heal fast like my arm and will most likely kill me just as quickly as any other human. If that's what you're asking” his eyes widen at your insinuation. I--that’s not what I meant.

It's ok Castiel you say slowly pulling your arm from his hand “I get it if it comes down to it knowing how to kill me will be important”. He stares at you for a second “(y/n) I”- - he begins but you cut him off “I’m going to go get washed up.”

_**He didn’t need to explain himself to me I really do understand if it comes down to it I would end it all myself anything is better the letting Lucifer get what he wants** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening you are sat at the table painting your fingernails with a cup of that coffee you hate. you put the mug to your lips and take a gulp “good god” you screech “that coffee is disgusting!” Then why do you insist on drinking it Castiel says walking from the TV to the kitchen table. Because Castiel!!! 1 I forgot to buy new stuff and 2. I’m addicted to the caffeine! You snap he ignores your statements looking down at your hands “why are you doing that to your nails?” “I’m trying to make them pretty for tonight” you tell him. “Why?” he asks again you sigh “so they will match my bar outfit” bar outfit ? He tilts his head to the side with a questioning expression on his face. “Yes Cass” you huff “ you don't expect me to get picked up looking like this?”

“I don’t understand” he says eyebrows knitted together. “what is wrong with how you look? what do you mean by picked up ?” “Well you know?” You begin “when you go to a bar you get all dressed up hoping to find someone to fancy you and if you fancy them you go home with them and do the sex! Obviously my current attire is not bar outfit approved” you joke still looking down at your hand finishing off your last nail. “you want this ?” He questions “To be picked up ?” “Sureeee why not it’s been well over a year” you flatly say still looking at your hand. After a minute of silence you realize the angel that was full of questions just a moment ago has gone quiet. Looking up you see him leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed lips pressed into a thin line and an unreadable expression on his face. you arch one eyebrow at him “it was a joke Cass” he narrows his eyes at you “your jokes are not funny” he States bitterly

”your jokes aren't funny!” you bit back

“All jokes aside we do need to get a vamp to pick me up.” He frowns at you “why?” “Well once I’m sure we got our guy I'll lure him out to the parking lot and hit him with some dead man's blood then move him to somewhere private and torture for the information I need ! Are we on the same page? Are you getting what I’m laying down or do you have more questions?”

Castiel stands up visibly irritated as he starts making his way to the door “hey” you yell “where are you going ?” I'm going to get better coffee he says can I take the car ? You throw him the keys and watch him walk out the door .

_**well he's touchy today** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel had been gone for a few hours so you had decided to start getting ready. you pull your hair back in to a beautiful ponytail with beach waves with two pieces of bangs hanging down the sides of your face for your makeup you did a light red smokey eye and a lightly tinted glossy wine lip. you couldn't help but smile at your reflection it's been a while since you got to get all dressed up even if it was to be vamp bait It still felt good to feminize. You turn around to the door and take down the dress that was hanging there. It is a black satin side slit Mini and one of your favourites. You pull your oversized shirt over your head and throw it on the floor. Then you step into the neck hole and begin to slide the dress up your body. Once the dress is on you model for yourself in the mirror while giggling.

suddenly noticing the time on your phone you bend down to put on your beautiful chunky black shoes. Just as you were getting the last one buckled up you hear the door open and close. Castiel? You sing out as you stand up and walk out of the bathroom. Cass? You sing out again walking out into the main area of the motel room. you see him in the kitchen putting the coffee He just bought in the cupboard immediately you notice he looks clean cut and is wearing a new suit. Castiel always looks well-kept and handsome but tonight it seems he has gone that extra mile and honestly he looked beautiful.

"new outfit?" you ask “well you said when going to a bar you get dressed up so I got a new—" he trails off as he turns around to face you “suit?” you say finishing his sentence he nods still just staring. you walk over to him noticing his loose tie "well" you say taking it in your hands slowly tightening it “you look very handsome” he looks down at you and you look up making eye contact “thank you” he says after a few seconds of silence “you - -look very attractive” he tells you holding your gaze and stumbling over his words. You give him a bashful smile “I look bar already” you joke while doing a spin . "Yes of course that to" he says with a faint smile on his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

you both entered the bar at different times so no one would know that you came together. you were pretty sure there was no way in hell you would get picked up with Castiel next to you all night . So you took a seat at the bar and Cass took a place at a table in the corner. It's only been 20 minutes and you have already had 2 guys buy you a drink. they didn't seem suspicious which is why you sent back their drinks and just brushed them off.

Is this seat empty? You turn to your side to see a vary tall very handsome man. “Well it is now” you say giving him a cheeky grin. His hair is black and cut into medium length undercut he has piercing blue eyes and fair skin. A beautiful man just your type actually you could picture yourself taking Mister tall and handsome back to your room and ending the year-and-a-half drought that is your sex life. The only problem was your gut was telling you this was the vamp you are looking for and your gut is never wrong . Call it a monsters intuition. “Look at you” he chirps “ I find it hard to believe someone so gorgeous is here alone” “if I wasn’t alone why would I be here?” you say bluntly. He lets out a chuckle “aren't you honest” “I don’t see the point in beating around the bush” you tell him while chewing on your bottom lip. “I like that” he whispers getting in close seeming to pick up on your flirtations. So he says why don’t you tell me your name (y/n) you say and yours ? James he tells you. Of course it is you giggle while taking a sip of your drink. What’s so funny he playfully asks you “nothing” you reply “you just look like a James.” Well he says coming in close lifting up his hand and placing it on the side of your neck thumb on your jaw. He then turns your head ever so slightly putting his mouth centimetres from your ear. Do I look like the kind of company you'd like to keep tonight? He whispers breath warm on your earlobe causing your body to break out into goosebumps. Before you could answer you hear glass shattering behind “you oh my god sir are you ok” the waitress yells as you look at James and node your head both of you quickly making an exit amongst all the commotion.

you walk out of the bar into the parking lot and you immediately find the cold night air feels nice on your skin compared to the stuffy smokey bar. you let James lead you to his vehicle going deep into the parking lot and a good distance from the bar. Suddenly you felt a strong force slam you up against a black truck and pin you there you hiss at the pain of your head slamming against the vehicle. When You open your eyes you see James only inches away from your face. “What are you doing” you yell at him playing dumb. “I can't wait!” he frantically says as he licks up the right side of your neck. “It would be such a waste to suck you dry and throw you away” he huffs through heavy breaths “I’ll turn you and make you apart of my family would you like that ?” “No!!” you yell at him again. “Oh baby you'll love it you'll see I just have to show you” he says as he begins to suck on your neck and pull down the strap of your dress you feel completely disgusted! you have a the dead man’s blood Hidden in your garter but you can’t reach it because he has both of your hands pinned.

_**God damn it how the fuck do I get out of this.** _

suddenly he unlatches from your neck and leans down to steal a kiss. You quickly turn your head away from him. He looks at you his features full of visible irritation. He then places his large hand on the back of your head and neck forcing your face up and forward. You try to push him away with your now free arm but it is no use he is too strong. He presses his lips forcefully against yours. you let out a closed mouth angry scream while reaching down for the dead man’s blood. Just as you get hold of it you feel him be ripped away you open your eyes just in time to see his body go smashing into a nearby car with a loud hard thud. you let a sigh of relief out when you see Castiel standing there. “I had it handled” you snap at him. Noticing his hand covered in blood. Before you could ask him about it He makes eye contact with you and the look on his face is one of indescribable rage you are so takin aback by his demeanour you immediately stop talking not wanting to add fuel to the fire James stumbles around for a second trying to get back up on his feet “hey man!!” he yells at Castiel who is still giving you the stare-down of your life. “What the hell I was here first! Is there no honour amongst monsters! Go get your own bitch!”

Castiel doesn't break eye contact with you as he walks over to where James is standing then he looks away pulling back his foot and kicking Jame's lag in you hear the bones loudly crack. He screams in pain as he falls to the ground “what the hell man!” Castiel grabs a handful of his hair. “you should really learn to keep you body parts to yourself” he growls through gritted teeth. He then brings his eyes back to you proceeding to pull the vamps head clean off his shoulders blood spraying everywhere. You stare at him for a minute eyes wide with shock “WHAT THE FUCK CASTIEL!!! I needed him alive!” “And now he is dead” he snaps at you! “Yeah Cass I can see that why is he dead ? Why did you do that ?” “Anger” he barks at you narrowing his eyes. “Yeah obviously it- - was you know what never mind you huff help me search his body for keys”. After a brief search you find his them in his back pocket you click the button on them. The vehicle behind you begins to hunk. Turns out the truck James had you pinned against was his “awesome!” you say “why awesome?” Castiel asks “awesome because this is a new truck and they all have GPS in them. We can check out the places he has been the most. Throw his body in the pan and don't forget his head”. you snap at him while hoisting yourself up into the driver seat. “Alright let's drive this bitch back and check out the GPS on it” you say while turning the keys. “Then we can get some rest regroup and hopefully take them on in the day light.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After you both get back to the motel you spent some time tinkering with the GPS while Castiel went in to make coffee. you didn’t really want any you were just irritated with him and wanted to be alone. You found reoccurring coordinates that lead to a small abandoned hanger just outside of town. “finally” you sigh slumping back in the seat you catch your reflection in the rear-view mirror and you take a second to check over your appearance eye immediately dropping to the ugly mark covering a large portion of the side of your neck “disgusting” you sigh reaching for the truck door and hopping down. you head into the motel room making a beeline for the bathroom to shower you still felt gross from that Vamps mouth being on your skin.

“Did you find anything?” Castiel asks standing in the kitchen behind you. Yup according to the GPS and Google maps he visits an abandoned hanger outside of town a lot you say from over your shoulder.0 I’m going to go take a shower you tell him as you take a few steps forward just before you get to the bathroom door you bump face and eyes into Castiel's chest God “damn it Cass don't do that!” You yell ! He looks down at you with concern then his expression hardens when he piers at the side of your neck. Bringing his hand up and brushing his fingers across the discolored skin. “Does it hurt” he asks tilting his head to the side. “no” you look away a little embarrassed “it’s a hickey you get them when”- - he clears his throat cutting you off “you don’t need to explain I know what they are” you nervously bring your hand up to your neck sliding it under his covering the mark. “Yeah well it’s just broken blood vessels it will be gone soon” you say still too embarrassed to make eye contact “can I go?” He drops his hand from your neck and you look down at it remembering the blood you grab it to get a better look. Why was your hand bleeding? “I broke a glass” he sighs then pauses for a second “I heard something I found disturbing I would prefer not to talk about it” you nod your head knowing the feeling. He steps aside so you can get to the bathroom you finally look up at him as you pass both of you exchanging sombre expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lore :)  
> (Y/n) can't be healed by regular angels or Seraph they simply do not have the juice nor can she heal herself instantly like angels can .


	7. Broken mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning  
> Selfharm ahead

The next morning you wake up feeling like a bus had hit you. Your eye’s burned and chest felt heavy All you wanted to do was crawl deep under the bed sheets with your pillow as a cuddle buddy and stay there for a few more hours. but it was not meant to be you only had today to get to the nest once they realize James isn’t coming back they will get suspicious and move on so it’s now or never. Then forgetting once again you are not alone in the room you slowly roll off the bed on to the floor. The cold hard surface of the motel tiles feels good against your back so you Lay there for a minute just staring up at the ceiling. Trying to will yourself to feel better to no avail your breathes feel like little puffs of hot air as they leave your mouth. God damn ittttttttt!! you whine rubbing your eyes “Are you unwell?” Castiel asks leaning over the side of his own bed looking down at you on the floor. “Me unwell? Never! I’m as healthy as a horse” you lazily reply. From the look on his face you can tell he is starting to catch on to your sarcasm and he is definitely not amused. “I’m fine Cass although I could use a little help getting up” you say while reaching up your hand to him. He hesitates for a moment before taking it in his own pulling you off the floor like you weighed no more than a piece of paper. Wow you say pulling down your oversized shirt “that angelic strength is no joke huh?”

“No” he replies face contorting into one of concern. “We should get on the move” you tell him. He tilts his head to the side “your temperature is elevated.” He says looking up at you from his bed you arch an eyebrow at him “really? Well I feel fine” you say as you walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water in an attempt to avoid the subject. He appears there in front of the sink immediately placing his hand on your forehead before you could turn away. “You have a fever” He says giving you a knowing look you avert your eyes from his “I really do feel fine Cass” you whisper gently taking his hand off your forehead and holding it for a second “I’m going to go get ready ok? I need to get this done today I don’t want anyone else to go missing because of this nest” you say still holding his hand looking up at him eyes almost pleading with him to not interfere. Truthfully you needed to do this hunting was the only thing you were good at. If your crime is simply existing then hunting is your penance. This is how you have lived most of your life. Ever since the day the Cotton tracked you down just 4 years old at an orphan Edge in Oklahoma every intention of wiping you out but the old Hunter couldn't bring himself to kill a child so he decided instead to make you his burden. Working you hard every day after. Rearing you to be a skilled Hunter treating you more like a machine then a person. Often reminding you that your parentage is one soaked in blood that your very existence is an affront to heavens themselves. Telling you saving people from monsters will be your payment for the breaths you take. Being cooped up for almost 5 months has made you feel pretty damn useless and you couldn’t take the feeling for another second. Castiel gives you a sympathetic look and stays silent. You give him one last glance before you let go heading for the bathroom to get yourself ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both of you are quiet almost the hole drive to the hangar. Your skin is a blaze but you keep your eyes locked forward laser focussed on to the road. Trying your hardest to not tip Castiel off on how crappie you were actually feeling. “May I ask what your plan is?” Castiel says breaking the silence you let out a warm temperature sigh “go in guns glazing like always” he goes quiet for a few seconds. “This is asinine!” He snaps at you from the passenger side of your car. “Cass don't” you bite back “we only have today they will likely figure out what happened to James and make a run for it under the cover of night this is my only chance I’m fine! Now please drop it!” You tell him keeping your eyes forward “you are not fine!” He growls “I can feel the heat radiating off of your body from where I'm sitting!” You pull off to the side of the road just a short distance from the hanger “We are here I’m going end of discussion!” you bark at him feeling very frustrated.

When you look away to open your car door you hear the flap of wings. “God damn it” you say under your breath as you turn your head to look at the passenger side to find it empty “god damn it” you say a little louder this time. Taking a deep breath trying to keep your temper under control. Then you see the windows of the hanger light up with a blinding white light GOD DAMN IT !!! you yell quickly jumping out of your car and running towards the hanger you barge through the door gasping for air and fuming with anger your eyes are met with at least 6 vamp body’s scattered amongst the floor all have their eyes burned out WHAT THE FUCK CASS! You yell at him he turns around shooting you a cold look “you wanted the nest gone it’s gone” he snaps “yeah I can see that” you bark at him still trying to catch your breath “then what is the problem” he says voice raised impatiently stalking his way over to you eyebrows knitted together lips turn down “this was my case” you whine vision getting blurry “I worked for weeks on it” you try and stutter out your sentence “then here you come”--

your words are cut off when your legs give way and you lazily fall forward. Castiel quickly takes a step into your path and catches you your head landing on his left shoulder his right arm tightly rapping around your back keeping you in close to hold you up . “(Y/n) he sighs softly you did all the legwork. If it wasn’t for you we wouldn't have found them it’s not how you wanted but they can’t hurt anyone else. That is all that should matter.” You take a second to get your strength back then put your hands up on his shoulders and slowly push yourself back up on your feet. He loosens his grip on your back but keeps his hand lingering there just in case you become unsteady once again. After letting out a breath and peering off to the side you then gaze up at his face giving him an apologetic look. Realising how childish you were acting. He was right in your current condition The Vamps probably would have gotten the best of you and then gotten away .

He nods his head accepting your wordless apology. He then proceeds to bring his hand up resting it on your cheek you take notice at how nice his cold Palm feels against your heated skin “you need rest and medication your temperature is rather high” “yes mom” you say jokingly giving him cheeky smile “I am not your- - your joking aren't you” he huffs “now your getting it you giggle.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After you are done at the hanger you both head back to the motel opting to stay for one more night so you get some rest. Sure Castiel could just bring you back to the bunker in an instant and come back for your car but you were looking forward to the drive. Who knows when you will get to do it again . As you enter the room you hear a mans voice “well well well what do we have here” you look over to the kitchen to see a man standing there in an all black suit with a fancy tie “who the fuck are you” you snap as you instinctively pull out your gun from you belt and point it at his head “Crowley” Castiel spits immediately standing next to you. Pausing for a minute you look at Cass then back at the man “oh so this is the infamous Crowley word on the street is that Lucifer blow you away” you say gun still pointed at his head. “Yes well not so much I fancy myself somewhat of an escape artist you see” he boasts.

“What do you want Crowley!?” Castiel angrily asks in a raspy voice “I just wanted to come and meet Cain’s bouncing baby girl of course! Well darling aren’t you a work of art! Doesn't look a thing like your papa thank the hells for that ” he says while reaching out his hand towards your face but it is stopped in mid-air by Castiel’s vice like grip “DON’T!!” he growls in a threatening tone “oh Castiel your no fun” Crowley jokes “what is it with you and she Devils anyways Clarence?” with that Castiel’s grip on Crowley’s arm gets tighter causing him to scream out in pain “alright alright I’ve come to warn you!” “warn us of what” Castiel asks loosening his grip “demons are on their way here to take her” Crowley snaps “how do you know?” Castiel barks. “I still have some demons who are loyal to me double agents if you will according to them thanks to your little light show with the vamps Lucifer not only knows your location he knows that you have the child of Cain with you. How do you think I new where to find you ? Castiel finally let’s go of his arm “My my” Cass Crowley says while fixing his sleeve “you've really stepped in it this time” Castiel shoots him a look of contempt “word is he was pretty pissed to find out it’s been you and the brothers dim keeping his pretty new friend here from him. My guy you are a dead man walking Crowley chuckles. you finally lower your gun as your eyes shoot to Castiel who looks unfazed by Crowley words. He brushes past them not paying it any mind instead asking “do you know his plan for her?”

“well he knows he likely doesn't have the power to take hers from her so he wants to use her power in tandem with his own” Crowley says “how?” You but in eyes wide with curiosity and fear “well for starters he can bound you both together throw magic once bound it will open up a channel between you both he will have access to your power through this channel and be able to use it freely. He’s got his feelers out for a powerful witch. If you ask me that is exactly what he's planning.” There it is a fate worse than death being tethered to Satan himself. You feel panic flood through your body breathes begins to speed up exacerbating your fever causing you to become light-headed “that is not possible” you say in a small voice placing a hand on your temple in an attempt to banish away the dizziness. “yes it is” Castiel cuts in “it will take a powerful witch and some very old magic but it’s possible. “Why are you telling us this ?” “easy” Crowley says “I have an invested interest. If he gets his hands on her it's curtains for all of us including me.”

you grab your bag start running around the room throwing your stuff in it. “what are you doing?” Castiel asks “I’m getting the fuck out here you say” tossing your bag over your shoulder “we have to get back to the bunker” Castiel tells you reaching his hand to your shoulder “no!” You snap as you've dodge it placing yourself on the opposite side of the room from him. “I’m not putting you all in danger any longer I’ve got to fly solo. He looks at you with an angry scowl on his face. “NO!” He snaps “Cass I’m going!!! you can’t stop me!! I kept myself below his radar for a year before you tracked me down ! I’ll be fine ! If I’m not fine and I’m found I’ll end it” you say voice flat face cold.

“Oh well how Noble” Crowley says sarcastically “in any case my part is done I'll be taking my leave” and just like that he's gone. Leaving you and Castiel alone in the room you try to work out a way to get past Castiel who is standing by the door blocking the way out to your car and even if managed to somehow get into your car he’s an angel he can just fly in and fly you out in the blink of an eye “Castiel please let me pass please let me go” you plead with him but the answer remains the same a blunt no

_**This is futile. We are running out of time** _

_**If he will not move I have no choice** _

Adrenaline floods through your movements as you dash backwards making your way to the bathrom behind you and slamming the door shut. “(y/n)!!!!”you hear Castiel yell. Quickly you punch out the mirror taking up a large piece of it and deeply slicing down your wrist pushing your fingers into the blood seeping out you begin to draw the Angel banishing sigil that Sam taught you holding your breath has you Impatiently slap the liquid onto the wall but before you could finish it the door comes smashing down and arms hook around your waste pulling you backwards away from the markings. You flail around to worked up to notice your surroundings have changed. Grabbing at his arms tightly wrapped around your waste trying to pull them off and Free yourself but you are no match for the Angels strength. Still holding a shard of mirror in your hand you quickly bring it to your throat. An arm leaves your waist frantically grabbing your wrist pulling it away just as the glass starts to rip through the soft skin on your neck. “NO!!!” he desperately yells. Holding your arm a few inches away from your body “(y/n) stop!” He tries to plead with you as you keep a sloppy grip on his wrist still trying to pull it off your body blood from your wound pouring onto the bunker floor.

you both know you have him in a stand still if he lets go of your arm for any reason you will slit your own throat as soon as his grip loosens. If he stays like this you will bleed out “you don’t have to do this” he says voice raspy in your ear you feel his breathes on your neck they come at an ever increasing rate you use the last bit of your strength in a futile attempt to weakly try and pull your hand back towards your throat. It felt like you were trying pull your arm throw a concrete wall. For the angel holding it back from you was likely as easy as holding onto a slack piece of rope but you persisted until spots appear in your vision accompanied by a loud buzzing in your ears “oh my god” you hear a voice shriek.

_**Sam?** _

You see him come into view running up eyes darting all around your figure trying to a grasp on the situation. His eyes shot open when your limb gushing blood on to the floor comes into his view he rips off his jacket putting it in his hand then tightly wrapping it around your wound applying pressure as you try to pull it away. Dean is not far behind him “what the hell happened??” he yells voice full of panic “THE GLASS!!!” Castiel loudly snaps “take it from her!!!!!” Dean piers at him trying to understand what’s happening then he seemingly spots the gash on your neck stopping just short of your jugular. Quickly he rips the shard of mirror from your grasp you feel the burn as it slices through your hand as it leaves your tight grip. “No!” You whimper feeling your eyes begin to roll back into your head. “shhhh it’s ok” you hear Castiel whisper softly in your ear as his hand moves up your face. Slowly you lean your head back and to the side in an attempt to avoid it your cheek lightly resting against his jaw line feeling his rough stubble against your smooth flesh. “Cass stop” you say barely audible “shhhh” you hear him whisper again before placing his fingers on your forehead.


	8. Dream a Little dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double upload 🎉  
> I was afraid this chapter was a little slow so I didn't want to make anyone who cares wait a week for it.

The room is quite aside from the sound of Sam walking about it bag in hand picking up blood soaked towels and tossing them inside. Here Castiel says lifting his hand passing Sam one he had over looked on the floor by the top of the bed. Eyes still trained on your motionless body Sam walks over to Castiel’s chair at your bedside stopping to look down at your slumbering face and letting out a shaky breath. “She'll be ok ”Sam says mostly to try and comfort himself. “She will heal” Castiel tells him in a monotone voice gaze still downward. Sam puts a reassuring hand on Castiel’s shoulder noticing the far away look in his eyes “I'm going to go join Dean in drinking myself senseless God knows I could use a drink after this you coming?” I’m going to stay” Castiel says briefly looking up at Sam then back down at the bed. Sam squeezes his shoulder for a second then quietly exits the room.

He sits there eyes scraping over your almost colorless face. Lazily his gaze drops to your neck delicately wrapped in bandages recalling the terrified look on Dean’s face as he held a towel there desperately trying to stop the flow of blood. With an irritated huff he stands up putting himself directly over the bed bending down placing his hand on the pillow above your head and the other one hesitantly in the air holding it there as he bits down on his bottom lip and glances at the door. Staring at it for a minute he narrows his eyes and slowly let’s the hand come down on your forehead.

The air is crisp the calm wind nips at his face as he looks around trying to get an idea of his location it’s very dark and he takes notice of how dense the trees are. Looking off in the distance he spots a dull orange glow. After almost 10 minutes of walking he finally breaks through the last layer of trees to see the source of the light coming from a modest fire. Lit with a bundle of scraped together rotten twigs laying next to it there is a small figure sitting there. The soft warm light creates shadows on persons small features that dance across their face obscuring it. He takes a step closer to get a better look the figure appears to be a girl very young in age sitting with her knees pulled close to her body hair a mess pinned back in a ponytail a mixture of dirt and exhaustion are prevalent on her face. She appears to be cradling an injured arm close to her chest a heavy layer of gravel under her fingernails.

“Hello” he says coming closer to the small girl but she doesn’t acknowledged him she just sits there staring into the flames. “What's your name?” he asks placing himself across from her the little fire blazing between them both. “(Y/n)!” she flatly says after a few seconds pass “(y/n)?” Castiel repeats narrowing his eyes at her to get a better look “that’s a nice name. How old are you (y/n)?” “8” she says throwing a small twig into the fire. I see he tilts his head to the side “did you hurt your arm?” She lowers her lag to reveal a limb soaked in blood a series of large gases all up her forearm. “Yeah I fell over a bank” she nonchalantly tells him. He is takin back by her passive tone “does it hurt?” he asks but she just blankly stares ahead staying silent “(y/n) where are we?”

The young girl let's out a slow breath “Tongass” Castiel brings his eyebrows together “Tongass? The Tongass National Forest!!?” the young girl nods her head “why are you here?” He asks concern in his voice. “Got a week to find the road Cotton says if I survive I can have a cookie” she tells him sounding excited when she says cookie. “Who is Cotton?” Castiel asks now walking around the fire closer to the girl “Cotton? He watches me” she says poking at The blaze with a medium-length stick “(y/n)?” Castiel says in a low voice bending down next to the girl. why did he leave you here? She closes her eyes and lets out a sad sigh “I didn’t wake up in time to put some wood in the wood stove” she says looking away in shame “had to get up at 5 but I overslept. Cotton said if I make it out it will prove to him that I am worth keeping alive” “and if you don’t?” Castiel snaps looking down at the girl eyes wide. She hesitates to answer continuing to mindlessly poke at the fire while looking down at her battered shoes “ if I don't make myself useful I don't get to draw breath” the girl tells Castiel sounding like she's reciting something she has heard frequently. He gazes at her lips turned down a sadness clouding his eyes. Finally she turns her little head in his direction for the first time since he had found her there “it's ok she grins” seeming to understand the sympathetic look he was giving her. “I’m getting that cookie!” she states determination in her voice it makes Castiel crack a small smile. Yess "I’m sure you will”

“so what brings you out here?” she asks with a little more life in her voice. “I’m looking for a friend” he says tailing off as he spots a pair of red eyes behind the girl piercing through the darkness of the woods like a wolf looking down it’s pray “(y/n)! You should move” he whispers as he lays his hand on her shoulder eyes still locked on the red spots. “Do you see something?” she asks calmly throwing another twig in the fire. “I think something is staiking you” he whispers again as he nudges her shoulder and turns his gaze down to meet hers.

His grip on her shoulder loosens as his eyes shoot open in shock. The same red eyes are now staring up at him he freezes a look of horror and confusion spreading across his features. The dull red glow coming from her pulps and engulfing most of the irise are a terrifying contrast to her big innocent almost black orbs. Looking into them sends a series of cold shivers running down his spine yet he can’t rip his gaze away. The only other thing with red eyes that he new of was Lucifer the thought made his stomach drop and he unconsciously takes a step backwards. She turns her head forward down casting her eyes “it’s rude to invade others dreams Angel.” He gasps as his eyes shoot open forcefully ejected from your mind. He removes his hand from your forehead and stumbles backwards dropping his body into the chair behind him. Taking a few anxious breaths while running his hand down his face trying to work out what had just had happened. There was a change in your demeanour just before he was pushed out. He thinks to him self hand still on his cheek eyes resting on your sleeping face. your once lazy posture became stiff and hostile as the words left your mouth “it wasn’t her?” He says out loud brows flexed together then who? He remembers the thing in the woods. “Did it push me out?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A burning in your left arm rips you from your sleep “god damn it” you groan in pain eyes shooting open raising the limb to assess the damage. There is an obscene amount of bandages wrapping it you try to make a fist to no avail your fingers will barely bend you hiss in agony. A hand reaches out “the tendons are cut” Sam says softy laying your arm back down on the bed “that’s what happens when you slit your wrist almost to the bone now stop it your going to bust the stitches.” You give him the side eye while he attempts to stair a hole through the side of your head “well?” he snaps “well what?” you whisper “well” he repeats trying to keep a his voice calm “you wanna share with the rest of the class why you tried to off your self?” You fiddle with the blankets using the fingers on your good hand “seemed like a good idea at the time” you sarcastically shrug while slowly sitting up. “(y/n)!” He snaps again “What Sam!?” you spit back “why did you do this!!??” he uncharacteristically yells at you.

Looking off to the side you bitterly laugh under your breath “some dickhole comes smoking in tells me hey the devil is on his way to take you like right now and oh gee by the way all your little friends that have been hiding you yeah he knows who they are and they're pretty much dead meat. I just thought” your words falter for a brief second “if I took myself off the bored” – “we would be safe” he cuts you off resting his elbows on the side of your bed impatiently running his hands through his hair “(y/n) that was stupid” you whip your head around and give him a stare down “you're stupid” you childishly rebut “no (y/n) he Huff’s I mean even if you did managed to rub yourself out it would just piss him off more and he would kill us anyways. He wanted to kill us long before you came along” he takes your injured hand in his “nothing you do will change that” his eyes are big and glossy they almost sparkle in soft dim light of the Infirmary his features are saddled with an uneasy tension adam's apple bobbing at a quickened pace. It doesn't take a mind reader to understand what he’s wordlessly asking with his desperate gaze piercing into yours. He lets his eyes drop to your bandages using his other hand to run his fingers along the surface of the cotton.

I made a rational decision downright logical! But perhaps it was a bit of an emotional response he was coming Castiel wouldn’t let you go it alone. As long as he was with you he was dead sure he could get you both out fast but in the long run he was still dead Sam and Dean to. The thought of them being murdered because of you made an unspeakable panic rip through your core so you made a choice.

Blast Castiel to Kingdom Come, bleed out on the motel floor seemed simple enough you were living on borrowed time anyways have been since you were born. Though you hadn’t counted on Castiel getting to you so quickly. When thinking about it now you realize you’ve never seen the angel move so fast.

This was the best possible conclusion to your cursed existence that you could ask for. Giving your life so the people you have come to care for would be safe. It’s definitely a bit of a cliché but you were ok with that. It’s not really a big deal you remember telling yourself you had never given any thought to how your absence would affect others because frankly it wouldn't have.

Looking at Sam’s distraught face you can see now that is no longer true. Guilt weighs heavy on your mind but at the same you feel a warmth spread through your chest at his show of affection. Slowly with your good hand you cover his fingers with your own. He brings his eyes back up. Sam I’m sorr—suddenly you are stricken with extreme dizziness and your body falls back to the bed. Sam pops up from his seat bending over you to make sure you are ok “you’ve lost a lot of blood !” He’s says placing his hand on your shoulder as you look up at him through half closed eyes “you should get some rest” you press your mouth into a thin line then weakly nod in agreement. He gives you a weary smile as he stands up straight and begins his walk to the door stopping just as he reaches it. “By the way” he turns his head looking at the night stand next to your bed “Cass left cookies for when you wake up” you curiously shift your head to the side taking notice of the medium sized white box sealed with a pink sticker resting there. Your eyes become to heavy to hold open but the image of round sweets sends you off into slumber with a smile on your face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok dickheads” you say leaning on the kitchen door frame for support staring at the 3 men sitting at the table. “Why the hell are you out of bed” Dean yells while Sam and Castiel look on with stunned faces. you take in a breath pushing yourself off the frame and lazily walking to the cupboard keeping your back to them “first of all” you say slamming a glass down on the counter “who the hell dressed me” you turn to them for a quick second gesturing to your attire a long t-shirt that stops at your mid thigh and a set of baggy black over-the-knee socks. Secondary you say reaching up again into the cupboards taking down a Decanter of whiskey holding it in your less injured hand you bring it up to your face you pop the lid off with your teeth and put the opening to your lips taking a large gulp then pouring yourself a generous glass.

“Who the fuck stole one of my cookies!” you snap grabbing onto side of the counter trying to keep yourself from toppling over all 3 of men pop up from their seats. Hearing the commotion at your back you rise your hand gesturing for them to stop you then proceed to pick up your glass while cradling the decanter with your inner arm and turning to face them. All of them standing up and staring at you with concern on their faces you let out an irritated huff and take shaky footsteps towards the table slowly plopping yourself down in the empty seat next to Dean opposite Castiel. They all exchange questioning looks before melting back down to their chairs “(y/n) why are you out of bed? it’s been less then two days” Castiel tells you face Stern voice gravelly “thirdly” you bring your glass to your mouth and drink half of its contents “stop treating me like a little girl”

“Jody was here” Sam says after a few seconds of silence pass you nod at him feeling relieved that perverted Dean didn’t possibly change your clothes. “I may have taken a cookie” Dean admits you take another swig of whiskey “alright now you owe me pancakes” “WHAT!” He snaps “homemade with chocolate chips and Irish cream” you smirk side eyeing him “fine” he throws his hands up in defeat “I guess I’m making a grocery run” Sam let’s out a breathy laugh and you smile into your cup drinking the rest of the liquid down then filling the glass back up. “We need to have a chat” you say slapping your hand down on your leg. “I want out” the room goes silent as they look at you bewildered and slack-jawed “what” Sam whispers “look guys I can’t stay here like a prisoner any longer so

option 1 you let me go on my own and I’ll call to check in a few times a week

option 2 I stay but you let me come and go as I please

option 3” you pause and look down at your wrapped wrist.

Castel stares at you tight-lipped and unblinking “option 2”

“hmm good choice” you say taking a sip of booze.

“(Y/n)” Sam hesitates “you should be in bed your held together with Staples and string” yeah it feels like it you hiss “your in pain” Castiel states a grave look on his face you press the glass against your cheek beginning to feel the alcohol take the edge off “not if I keep drinking” you hum “but you are right sleep sounds like an excellent idea” you say chugging your drink and staggering to your feet “good night” you yawn stumbling to the doorway stopping to take a break against the door frame slowly sliding down it.

“Ok” Castiel says getting up from his seat and walking over to your body now perched on the floor with your eyes closed “(y/n)?” “hmm?” You Purr “come on” he bends down throwing your good arm over his neck and putting an arm around your back “Cass no I can walk” you slur trying to stumble to your feet just to lose your balance and fall back to the floor he quickly puts his other arm under your legs scooping your body off the ground. “I’m sorry Cass I don’t drink very often” you stammer while resting your head in the crook of his neck “ha light weight” Dean laughs. “Dean she has lost a great deal of blood of course she is intoxicated” Castiel a matter of factly tells him “yeah Dean fuck off” you mumble into Castiel’s neck. He laughs under his breath as he starts walking to the Infirmary. Leaving Dean standing in the kitchen with his mouth hanging open and Sam holding his breath trying to not burst out into laughter. “noooo my bed pleasssssseeee” you murmur now very inebriated snuggling your face into his jacket for comfort like a child cuddling their favorite blanket “yes of course” he chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Lore :)  
> (Y/n) has eyes so dark they are almost black. they are an achromatic color  
> (a color without color)  
> perhaps this is a physical feature she acquired from being born of the mark.  
> The darkness making it's presence known in her irises.


	9. Just a friend not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff ahead ? 🤔

The sound of you impatiently tapping your fingers on the desk fills your room while you hold your cell phone up to your ear making your way throw the few messages that have built up in the time Dean had kept it from you. Most of them were pretty old and when you called to follow up on them you learned that other hunters have taken care of it. When you get to the most recent one left less then a month ago you hear a familiar voice on the other end. After the message had played you take a breath and hit the keys on the pad a few rings go through then you hear the clicking sound of someone picking up (y/n)? A man’s voice asks you pause for a second yeah it’s me are you still looking for help? You ask rubbing a hand down your face.

You walk out of your room into the hallway bag in hand trying to keep your foot steps as quiet as possible stealthily creeping your way past the boys rooms. Making it to the staircase you zipp your way up it as fast as you can opening the door and slipping out throw the crack holding onto the door handle slowly closing it so it doesn’t make any noise you let out a shaky breath and turn to continue on your way to your car “where are you going?” Castiel says appearing out of thin air and blocking your way “Castiel! I told you to stop doing that!” You snap at him he just looks at you seemly unfazed by your irritated tone. Where are you going he asks again face serious. You sigh I got a call from a friend he needs back up on a case so I’m headed to Arkansas He pulls his eyebrows together “you have friends?” He says in a flat tone. “Not really” you reply side stepping him and proceeding forward he reaches out grabbing your upper arm stopping you “wait I’ll go with you” “Castiel I don’t think that is a good idea.” You huff “the last time you come with me you took over--” “I won’t!” he cuts you off “I won’t interfere I just need to get out of the bunker its been weeks allow me to accompanying you” you turn your head to the side looking up at him irritation over comes you as you find yourself unable to say no to his dark blue puppy dog eyes “fine!”

The Frist half of the drive is mostly quit with nothing but the sound of the radio filling the car you weren’t purposely ignoring Castiel your mind was just far away. “So what is the name of this friend?” Castiel asks you quickly glance over at him then back at the road “Henry” “how do you know each other?” you take a deep breath keeping your eyes forward “I was working a case alone down in Arkansas two little girls had gone missing. I tracked them to a cabin deep in the woods they were shaken up but unharmed I took out the 3 werewolves that were present in the cabin but I got sloppy when undoing the girls binding and didn’t hear the 4th one enter the room. I turned around and took a deep stab wound to the gut from a switchblade I dropped to my knees but before the bastard could finish me Henry came barging through the cabin door and lobbed his head off fortunately for me he was also tracking the girls. He tried to bring me to a hospital but I begged him not to so he brought me to his place and did what he could to save my life. After a week the wound started to heal. We spent a few months together hunting we went our separate ways not long after I discovered Lucifer was hot on my tail.”

“I see” he’s whispers then you both return to the previous silent state you were in before this conversation had started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s 8:45 when you pull into the Rose motel parking lot “I’ll check us in” Castiel offers you nod your head at him reaching for the door handle getting out of the car and stretching your legs. Then with a heavy sigh you pull out your phone and type out “made it” on the keypad and send it. Castiel comes walking out of the main office with the room key in his hand you pop the trunk and grab the bags and head to the room. After an hour of getting settled in and watching tv there is a knock on the door you give Castiel a sombre look as you slowly push yourself off the sofa and make your way to the door. Immediately upon opening it strong arms are thrown around you pulling you into a tight hug. "I missed you so much" Henry whispers into your ear you hear Castiel shuffle to his feet from the sofa and you quickly but gently try and inch yourself away from Henry while giving him a weary smile.

Henry is still As handsome as you remember with his gorgeous light blonde hair cut into a side part fade, glass blue eyes and soft clean shaven fair skin. He towers over you looking deep into your eyes with a dreamy expression on his perfect face.

_**God he’s tall** _

The only other person you had met who was as tall as Henry is Sam you start to feel uncomfortable under his intense gaze and begin to squirm. Castiel loudly clears his throat and Henry jolts his eyes across the room to where Castiel is standing “who is he?” Henry asks slowly dropping his arms from your body you let out a sigh of relief feeling thankful for Castiel's interruption. “Henry this is Castiel, Castiel this is Henry” Castiel crosses the room placing himself opposite of Henry “hello” he says in his low gritty voice but Henry does not reply he just stands there glaring at the angel and you could almost swear that Cass is glaring back. “Ok” you say clapping Your Hands together cutting through the mounting tension in the room “should we talk about the case?” You ask while gesturing to the table for everyone to sit.

“Well the short version” Henry says as he takes a seat at the table “werewolves have taken up residence in a abandoned house just outside of town and there is too many of them for just me alone.” “I see you say how many is to many?” “I counted at least 6” he replies “6?? Your eyes widen That is the most I’ve ever herd of nesting together!” “3 males and 3 females” he tells you “mates forming a pack? seems odd” you question “yeah I thought so too but that is what I saw.” “6 werewolf’s still seems like a lot for just two hunters why didn’t you call others?” Castiel says inserting himself into the conversation. “I did” Henry shoots him an irritated look “she was the only one who returned my call.” “alright” you say while yawning “we should hit them tomorrow night.

Henry you can show us where this house is tomorrow morning so we can get an idea of how we are going to approach them.” Henry nods his head in agreement as he stands up from the table. “ Meet you here at 10”. “Sure” you whisper placing your face into your palm beginning to feel the effects of driving for over 7 hours. Castiel reaches out placing his hand on your shoulder “you should rest” you lazily look over at him holding his gaze for a few seconds without saying anything before giving him a weak smile “your probably right” his face contorts to one of shock he was most likely expecting an argument but you are too mentally drained to engage with the stubborn angel right now. I’m going to head out Henry tells you while walking to the door “(y/n) I’ll see you tomorrow” he says giving you a gloomy look before leaving the room. Taking your hand away from your cheek you let your head slam facedown onto the table with a loud thud. “Do you want to talk about it?” You hear Castiel ask “not really” you say while getting up from the table and heading to the bathroom for a much needed soak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The motel bathtub is just big enough for you to lay down and stretch your legs out straight Extending the muscles felt good after being cramped up in the car driving for hours. The stress of confronting Henry after not seeing each other for almost two years has been taxing on your mind. you try and push it down letting the warm water wash away the guilt that’s been sitting like a rock in your stomach since you received his call. The waters surface becomes ripple free as your body gets lazy and limp eyes heavier by the second droplets dripping from the faucet get less and less audible as you slip away into a warm slumber.

(y/n)!? (y/n)!? (y/n)!!!!!???? You pop up startled by Castiel nudging your shoulder “are you all right!!???” he asks in a frantic voice “you were in here for almost two hours and you weren’t answering me when I was calling out” you look off into the now cold water still feeling groggy from the deep sleep you had just been abruptly awoken from. Letting out a tired breath you slide your hand over his still placed on your shoulder to reassure him “yeah sorry Cass I’m ok just very sleepy I guess” you tell him turning your gaze upward to meet his. His face visibly relaxes as he lets out a long breath. “Castiel?” “Yes” ? “Do you think you could help me out my arms and legs feel like rubber.” “Yes of course” he says getting to his feet and walking across the room to grab a towel off of the small rack next to the vanity.

After a few seconds of trying to collect yourself you place your hands on the edge of the tub using whatever strength you have to push yourself up onto your feet. Once there you lean against the wall for support while waiting for the towel. After a minute to long passes you glance over at Castiel to see what’s taking him but you find him just standing there eyes wide and dark as they hesitantly roam your body. Normally in a situation like this a person would feel embarrassed about having someone pier at they’re clothes less form but you never really minded. Years of intense training a daily workout routine and a strict diet (with the exception of sweets treats every now and then) have left you with a lean Temple agile and nimble strong and fast. You have turned it into a weapon not unlike your gun that shoots and your knife that stabs your body when tuned right allows you to move with ease. Perhaps that line of thinking has made you indifferent to being seen naked.

At this moment though you feel yourself beginning to get irritated with the length of time it’s taking Cass to help you out of the bath. “Castiel!” You snap startling him “your staring! Surely you've seen a naked women before! Please pass me the towel” you whine . He approaches you with an apologetic look and hands you one end of the towel helping you wrap it under your arms and around your body he then places an arm around your back and the other one under you legs lifting your feet out of the water and carrying you from the bathroom to your bed gently Laying you down on top of the cool covers that immediately sends chills up your back. “Thanks Cass I was just feeling like a soggy noodle from soaking in the water too long I should be fine now” you tell him and he nods his head in agreement.

“For the record!” He says in a serious tone plopping himself down on the edge of your bed “I have seen a woman naked.” You look at him for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter a smile greets his face and you both chuckle at the abruptness of his statement.

After the laughter dies off his face becomes almost melancholy “he wasn’t just a friend was he?” “no” you reply running your fingers through your hair recalling Henry’s large hands on your body. Why did you leave he asks eyes cloudy and looking off to the side. The devil was on my tail so I bolted you tell him. He opens his mouth to speak then stops himself after a short minute of what looks like deep thought he opens his mouth again “Did you love him?” His dark gaze meets yours and you hesitate trying to push back the lump in your throat as you remember Henry begging you not to leave. He looked so heartbroken as water built up in his eyes the same kind of water that was now blurring your vision as you try to keep eye contact with Castiel your chin quivers and you sob out the word “no” you didn’t love him you definitely cared about him but as the days passed you became more and more restless and guilt-stricken he wanted you to stay there with him and grow old together and you just wanted to be free. The guilt was eating away at your insides you didn't know how to tell him! you weren’t used to dealing with other people and their feelings it had always just been cotton and yourself endlessly training endlessly hunting that was the only life you new. After cotton passed away you continued to live your life that way until you met Henry. He was first person you had encountered to really care about you. He was your first friend, boyfriend sexual partner yet you didn’t love him why couldn’t you just love him!? A few tears slipped from your eyes running down your face dampening your cheeks.

Castiel moves up the bed placing himself in front of you. “When I heard about Lucifer coming after me” you say voice shaky “I used it as an excuse to get out. I told him he wasn’t safe with me around and I had to leave for his sake and that was true but it was also for my sake. I wanted to go I didn’t want to be here with him anymore I felt trapped I know it was a selfish and cruel thing to do but--!” the guilt over takes you and your eyes begin to fill with water once again Castiel puts his hand on the back of your neck pulling you forward into his inner shoulder while wrapping the other arm tightly around your lower back you freeze up not knowing what to make of his actions . “Castiel?” “yes?” “what are you doing?” You ask him voice barely audible. “You are in pain I am comforting you” “you don’t have to do that” “I know” he whispers rubbing his fingers against the hair trapped under his hand “(y/n) it would have been much more cruel to stay and live a lie. He deserves to find someone who will truly love him and you” he says as he inches back to look at your face brushing his hand across your cheek in an attempt to wipe away the tears “you deserve to be happy”.

In shock for a moment you just hold eye contact with him. Baffled at the notion that an angel of the Lord would tell you that you of all people that you deserve happiness but the genuine look gracing his beautifully sincere face let’s you know that he means it. His blue eyes hold your dark ones captive and you feel a strange flutter in your in your chest.

Rubbing his thumb gently along your cheek he lazily drops his gaze to your mouth. The distance between you both seemed to be disappearing as his face slowly approaches yours. Now mere centimeters away he closes the distance and rests his forehead against your own and you feel his heavy breaths fan across your skin. He holds his position eyes shut tight with a pained look on his face. It seemed as though he was having some kind of internal battle. Finally his drowsy eyes open and meet yours once again before dropping back down to your mouth with a look of desperation. You feel his hand on the back of your neck stiffen holding your head in place as he hastily pushes his lips onto yours. Pausing for only a second to let out a breathy sigh of relief.

The sensation from the contact sends shockwaves through your body making your pulse race so hard and fast that you can hear your heartbeat in your ears. He uses his hand to tilt your head to the side wanting to deepen his hungry and intense kiss you mindlessly comply parting your lips losing yourself to the intoxicating feeling of his soft skin on yours. Wet smacking sounds fill the quiet room. His hands run aggressively through your hair as he impatiently attacks your mouth. you know you should push him away normally engaging in this sort of thing with anybody else as a distraction from your current guilt would be fine but this isn't just anybody else it’s Castiel a person you care deeply for the thought of your relationship being jeopardized do to both of your current lustful actions made your chest clench.

Yet you don’t have the willpower to stop him or pull yourself away. His lips harshly sucking and locking with yours felt euphoric. Even his fingertips entangled in your strands of hair sends shivers down your spine you are in a complete state of bliss a feeling you had never encountered until this moment. Accompanying that revelation comes with a feeling of confusion but before you could think on it further the loud ringer from Castiel's cell phone goes off and your both startled apart. He locks his glossy eyes on to yours and you take notice of how his chest rises and falls at a quickened pace while he tries to catch his breath. you star at him dumbfounded bringing your fingers up to your swollen lips. His Adam's Apple bob's in his throat as he hesitantly begins to reach his hand out but this action is interrupted once again by the loud ringing of his cell phone.

Letting out a groan he quickly pulls his cell from his pocket and answers it with an irritated “what” after a second his face turns to one of concern as he listens to the person on the other end of the line. “I’m on my way” he tells them then hangs up you look up at him as he pulls his coat over his shoulders “what’s going on?” “apparently Sam’s been worked over pretty bad he needs to be healed” he replies “demons?” you ask voice full of worry “angels” he responds “what? Why would angels torture sam—” your stomach drops to your feet as your words are cut off by a sudden realization

_**they know**_

Castiel gives you a sympathetic look “I have to go” still in shock you node your head and with the sound of flapping wings he is gone.


	10. False pretenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back back again I was going to release this chapter in November but it's close enough sorry if it doesn't live up to last chapter I tired 😅

The next morning your sitting at the table dressed and waiting for Henry to meet you like you had agreed the night before. Castiel still had not returned from the bunker and you hadn’t heard from the boys all night you refrained from calling them telling yourself they would call when they are ready. They are probably dealing with a lot. Maybe they didn’t want to talk to you right now it is after all it’s you’re fault Sam was tortured they were looking for you and if your being honest with yourself this cycle will probably repeat again until they find you. Little pinpricks sting your eyes as you bite down on your bottom lip using the pain to push back against the overwhelming feeling of sadness “don’t be such a baby” you tell your self “you new this day would come” you feel your stomach twisting heartbeat pumping hard inside your hollow chest the feeling was almost painful. The sound of a horn burping in the parking lot outside your door plucks you from your thoughts and you pull yourself together as you get to your feet and walk out of the motel room. Henry is sitting in his red truck a 1996 Ford waiting for you.

You walk around to the passenger side and open the door he side eyes you “where is your friend?” “he had something he had to do so he won’t be joining us” you reply as you slide yourself on to the seat shutting the door behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel rushed back to the bunker as fast as he could. when he got there he found Sam and Dean in the infirmary Sam badly beaten but when Castiel tried to heal him it only worked a little just enough to heal one single wound and it took all of Castiel power to do even that much. “What’s wrong!” Dean snapped “these wounds I believe they were made with an angelic weapon” “so!” Dean barks “so I can’t heal them as fast as I would normally be able to it's going to take time and a lot of power! I need an hour to recharge before I try again.” “Seriously!” Dean yells angrily Castiel let’s out a weary sigh “I’m sorry I wish I could fix it now but it’s going to take some time” Dean walks over to the chair next to the bed Sam is laid in and plops himself down both of them look on at Sam’s bruised face with somber expressions.

Several hours later Dean is setting at the kitchen table with his head in the palms of his hands and a glass of whiskey off to his right side eyes set down lost in a Haze of worry for his brother when he hears someone enter the room. He lazily turns his head ever so slightly to see Castiel standing in the doorway. “Is he” Castiel nods “he is still injured but his life is no longer in danger he is out of the woods it will take a few more try’s to heal him fully but at least he is no longer at deaths door.” Dean’s posture visibly relaxes “Dean how did this happen?” Castiel asks walking across the room to the table sitting himself opposite of dean. Dean lefts his head off the palm of his hands and reaches for his glass “I don’t know man he just went on a beer run when I didn’t hear from him in almost 6 hours I tracked his phone” he brings the glass to his mouth downing the drink inside.

“I found him tied to a chair in a rundown Warehouse beat to shit when I asked him what happened the only thing he said before passing out was Angles” Castiel draws his eyebrows together “that doesn't make any sense” he says looking as though he was deep in thought. “What do you mean?” Dean asks 

placing the empty Glass back down on the table “they clearly wanted to hurt Sam beyond my abilities to heal him quickly” “yeah so” Dean says “well if they just wanted information on (y/n)'s whereabouts why not just take what they needed and kill him? It’s not like Angles to leave someone alive least of all Sam Winchester who has been a thorn in their sides for some time now. why waste an opportunity to take a Winchester off the board? no this doesn't make any sense.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun begins to set as Henry and yourself sit in his truck just down the road from a big old yellow house standing alone on a large piece of land Henry says this is where the pack of wolfs had made their home. It’s been an awkward few hours without much talking just you checking your phone every 30 minutes hopping for news about Sam’s condition so far you have heard nothing you press your mouth into a thin line as frustration washes over your features. “So” Henry says abruptly pulling your attention from the cell phone screen “who is Castiel anyways?” he asks you while keeping his gaze forward you whip your head to the side and stare at him eyes narrowed “he’s a friend” you say in a flat tone “just a friend?” “Yup” you reply while stuffing your cell phone back into your coat pocket. A couple minutes of silence go by and you can feel the mounting tension in the air.

“How long have you been hunting with him?” he asks and you can hear clear bitterness in his voice “How is Alicia” you ask him quickly ignoring his previous question and changing the subject keeping him from prying any further. He pauses for a second a gloomy aura seems to sweep over him “ About how you would expect a 13 year old girl to be. She’s a bratty hormonal handful but you know she’s my sister I would do anything for her” he says with a far away look in his eyes a few seconds of silence pass and you can’t help but feel a note of sadness in his words and displayed on his face. Before you get the chance to ask him if everything is all right he tells you it’s time to make your move.

You both agreed that you would go in through the back and he would go in through the basement door on the side as you approach the back door of the big house you notice that all the lights are off you take out a bobby pin ready to pick the lock but when you put your hand on the knob you are surprised to find that the door is opened. Pausing for a second you hesitant to move forward thinking to yourself that it is strange for a pack to leave themselves open for attack like this either they are very cocky or very stupid. Against your better judgment you proceed slowly into the house making your way across a very dark kitchen with a machete in hand the house is silent and even in the dark you don’t see any signs of life of any kind living there.

As you round the corner reaching the living room you start to wonder if maybe Henry had made a mistake and you have the wrong house. Suddenly you feel strong hands grip on to your arms holding onto you tightly. Startled you whip your head to the side to see what has you in its grasp. you can make out two men in suits on either side of you “what the fuck?” you snap and begin struggling to Free yourself “don’t waste your time” you hear a female voice say from the shadows. Out of nowhere a blazing fire appears in the old dusty and dirty fire place lighting up the room you see a woman dressed in a gray pants suit with short almost white hair. “Who the fuck are you?” You yell still struggling to get free. The woman comes closer to you with a menacing smile on her face.

“Naomi and you are cain’s bastard child” you grit your teeth you had heard that name many times before from Castiel these were angels and you are most likely fucked. “God damn it” you say under your breath while looking around the room spotting them lurking in the corners 6 Angeles not 6 werewolf’s. At that moment the door to what you presume to be the basement opens and Henry enters the room you lock eyes with him silently pleading for help but he quickly looks away and draws his attention to Naomi. Your stomach drops “Good work Henry you may go” “and my sister ?” “when you get home she will be safe in her bed as agreed upon” he nods his head and turns his gaze towards you his face distraught and remorseful you didn’t need him to say anything you already surmised how he had gotten into this situation.

He opens his mouth to speak but you cut him off “it's ok you did what you had to do” you tell him with a sincere tone. His eyes become glossy “I'm s--o so—rry” he sobs out voice breaking from overwhelming emotions “shhh it’s ok” you say locking eyes with him spotting a tear rolling down his cheek “hey it’s ok I promise” you say with a weary smile “now go to your sister” he lets out a heavy breath giving you one last look before walking out of the room and slipping out the back door of the house. You weren’t mad or even upset how could you be? he did it for his sister. Dean and Sam would have done the same hell if you had known you would have given yourself up Alicia was once like family there isn’t much you wouldn’t do for that little girl.

“How sweet” Naomi smirks looking pleased with herself “who new a monster was capable of such compassion and forgiveness” she says mockingly you roll your eyes already sick of this woman’s voice “he really is a sweet man when I told him what he had to do it get his sister back I could almost see his heart shatter the look of sorrow in his eyes was just so well---- tragic” she chuckles “I almost felt bad almo—” “listen bitch you bark cutting her off mid-sentence “if your going to kill me just do it already I get it you're pleased with yourself I'm a monster blah blah blah blah blah I've heard this shit before” you feel the anger build up inside your chest your hands becoming shaky and a burning heat pricking at your face “so if you don’t mind death sounds like the better option to standing here and listening to a windbag in a pants suit talk about my supposed morality while kidnapping little girls in order to force their brother into doing your bidding now COME ON WITH IT YOU HYPOCRITICAL COW!”

Naomi stands there dumbfounded for a minute then a clear look of anger washes over her face as she quickly strides into your personal space “you insolent little beast” she snaps “I am going to enjoy ripping you apart!” the deadly look in her eyes tells you that she plans on making you pay for all the insults you just hurled at her but you didn’t care it felt go to lash out for once and there was no one that deserved your vitriol more than this disgusting thing standing in front of you that would manipulate a kind-hearted person such a Henry. The thought made you see past red and on to White pure white hot rage and whatever comes next whatever repercussions this woman has for you it was worth it. You clench your teeth and straighten your posture meeting her piercing stair “make my year you fucking hag!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam’s eyes shoot open as he quickly sits up “(y/n)!” “easy man” Dean puts his hand on Sam’s shoulder “the Angels worked you over pretty bad” “(y/n)” Sam’s says again “(y/n) is fine” Dean tells him “she’s helping a friend on a hunt now lay—” “it’s a trap!” “What? What are you talking about ? Dean asks voice now low and full of confusion “it’s a trap the Angles” a look of horror washes over Castiel’s face as he comes to a realization “that is why they let you go they knew it would take me sometime to put you back together you were a distraction!” Dean’s eyes Widen and before he could get the word go out of his mouth Castiel is gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to Henry's house blows apart with deadly force as an enraged Castiel angrily marches through the threshold locking his eyes on Henry's drunken figure sobbing in the dark at his kitchen table over his phone with a 40 of captain Morgan. Castiel swiftly places his hand under the heavy oak table and flicks it against the wall the bottle of rum splashes all over the floor and the phone falls to Castiel’s feet a picture of Henry and yourself on it’s screen.

This only angers him further “WHERE IS SHE?!” He yells so furiously it sounds like a roar. Henry chokes out a sad chuckle “your to late” he sobs “it’s been hours” his voice brakes “she’s probably already—” Castiel grits his teeth as he pulls the 6’4 man from his chair by the throat pinning him against the kitchen wall. Every bone in his body wants to pop this man’s head off he deserves it Castiel tells himself. “I’m sorry” Henry cry's “I had no choice!” Castiel's hand tightens around Henry’s neck “They had my sister!” He chokes out Castiel pauses for a second loosening his hand just a little so Henry can speak “she took her and told me if I didn’t do what she wanted Alicia was as good as dead! I didn’t want to I had no choice!!!!! I would never hurt (y/n) I love he—

Castiel's hand tightens once again “no” he growls “you don’t get to say that! Not after what you’ve done! Now tell me where she is!” Henry gasps for air “it's a big yellow House out on 9” Castiel tightens his hand more almost completely cutting off Henry's airway it would be so easy to just do away with this pathetic human in fact nothing would give him more pleasure then snuffing this sad sack out.

The disdain he feels for this man at this moment is overwhelming and unreasoning Henry's body starts to go limp under Castiels grasp when he hears a voice cry out “Henry” Castiel looks off to the side to see a young girl standing there in the dark with tears in her eyes. He hesitates for a second then releases Henry’s neck the man falls to the floor choking and coughing gasping for air Castiel locks his gaze downward and Henry's sad puffy eyes meets Castiel’s heated ones “if anything has happened to her I'll be back to finish the job” he tells him in an ice cold tone before disappearing into thin air leaving Henry a guilt-stricken mess sprawled out across the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel blows through front door of the big yellow house Angel blade in hand ready to take on a hundred angels if need be the blind rage and desperation fueling his actions made him feel unstoppable as he enters the living room the site before his eyes stops him dead in his tracks. Blood body’s everywhere it’s total carnage in the middle of it all a steel chair with broken handcuffs hanging from the arms.

“Castiel?” He hears a voice whimper from the corner of the room he steps closer to see who is calling him spotting a figure slumped against the wall with their arm wrapped around their midsection “Naomi?” anger floods through his veins once again as he swiftly bends over and grabs her by the collar of her shirt “where is she!” He demands Naomi coughs out a bit of blood “she’s gone” she whimpers again “gone where” castiel roughly shakes her paying no care to her battered condition. “I don’t know” Naomi snaps “she felt!” Castiel narrows his eyes at her “what happened here!?” Naomi begins to violently shake “she's a monster an animal” she cries as she begins to recount the events to Castiel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood streamed from the many knife wounds inflicted on your body by Naomi she took care not to hit any critical places she wanted your death to be slow and painful and painful it was. She used her angelic strength to brake at few of your ribs snap your left ankle along with your left collarbone your body from your hairline down was already starting to darken with large purple bruises from unrelenting blows.

Naomi pulls back her fist and connects with your face for what felt like the 50th time you slump over in pain staring at the floor praying for it all to end soon. “Not so chatty now are we” she says tauntingly “the big bad abomination the child of darkness the bastard of Cain nothing but a bloody whimpering sack. What a joke you are you’re nothing but a pathetic human like the rest of them.” She raises her angel blade to stab another hole into your flesh when the sound of you laughing stops her arm in mid air she flexes her eyebrows and fixes her gaze down at your slumped over head “I don’t see what is so—” “funny? Your funny you say slowly lifting your head “mankind’s protectors here to take out big bad little old me” Naomi's face turns pale with fear as she locks her eyes onto your blood soaked face with every word you spoke sinister dark lines begin to saturate the whites of your eyes until they are black.

“Who are you to stand here and judge my character you growl in an almost otherworldly demonic voice “I have saved just as many people as you have killed! and oh how you have killed haven’t Naomi? Snuffing out human life like a 5-year-old stomping on an ant’s nest!” Naomi's breath hitches in her throat a feeling of dread comes over her as she listens to your terrifying tone. “YET IM THE MONSTER!” You scream iris’s and pupils lighting up a fiery red as you pull your right arm up busting that handcuff then you do the same to the other you stand and stare at Naomi who is paralyzed with fear “no I’m not the monster you are” Naomi finally summons up the nerve to swing down with her angel blade but before it can connect you take your right hand and plunge it clear on through her stomach and out her lower back blood gurgles from her mouth as her body slowly slips to the floor a sinister smile scratches across your face as you hold her eye contact “not so chatting now are we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They lunged at her but she was so fast killing them with her bare hands ripping them apart like a mad dog with a rag doll” Naomi sobbed “lair” Castiel snaps “it’s true Castiel just look around do you think I did this?!” Castiel pauses for a second he doesn't want to believe her but the traumatized look on her face tells him that she is telling the truth. “Why would she leave you alive?” he asks “I don’t know she was stood over me she was going to end me I’m sure of it!” Naomi's face turns white as she recalls red eyes staring down at her.

“but then out of now where she—she” “she what!” “she started talking to herself” “what? What did she say?” “ She said Luca stop. Then she just turned and walked out the door” Castiel flexes is his brows in confusion “when!” He barks but Naomi doesn't reply she just sits there dazed he violently shakes her once again “WHEN!” “over two hours ago” she cries. He stands up trying to think about where you could have gone. “Castiel she’s a monster just look at what she did she has to die! “Shut up” he snaps “Castiel! he will find her.” Naomi whispers voice shaking He looks down at her with a cold expression then with the sound of wings flapping he disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction the writing is probably going to be horrible I am dyslexic but I still wanted to give it a go


End file.
